Hey Jude
Hey Jude by The Beatles is featured in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds, the second episode of Season Five. It is sung by Blaine, Kitty, Sam, and Tina. After Tina is drenched and Carrie'd, ''the New Directions rush to her assistance in the choir room. The group gives her two options, they can drive her home or she could go back and own the Prom. As they assist Tina, the song begins. The girls clean, dry and eventually change her dress, wearing Kitty's that she let her borrow. Sam returns Tina's crown and Ryder gives Tina her bouquet of flowers. The group leaves The Choir Room and walk through the hallways, singing as they return to the Prom. Everyone applauds Tina as she returns and takes center stage. Lyrics '''Blaine:' Hey Jude, don't make it bad Take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her into your heart Then you can start to make it better Kitty and Blaine: Hey Jude, don't be afraid You were made to go out and get her The minute you let her under your skin Then you begin to make it better Sam: And anytime you feel the pain Hey Jude, refrain Don't carry the world upon your shoulders For well you know that it's a fool Who plays it cool By making his world a little colder Sam with New Directions: Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah Blaine (New Directions): Hey Jude, don't let me down You have found her, now go and get her (Let it out and let it in) Remember (Hey Jude) to let her into your heart Blaine with New Directions: Then you can start to make it better Sam and Tina: So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin You're waiting for someone to perform with And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do The movement you need is on your shoulder Sam with Tina and New Directions: Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah Sam and Tina Yeah Sam and Kitty with New Directions (Blaine): Hey Jude, don't make it bad Take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her under your skin Then you'll begin to make it better Better, better, better, better, better, better (Oh, better, Jude!) (Sam: Yeah!)(Kitty: Ooh!) (Aww! Whoa!)(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) Sam with New Directions: Nah nah nah (and Kitty in Episode Version: Nah nah nah nah) Sam and Kitty with New Directions (Blaine): Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude (Jude, Jude, hey Jude, hey Jude, hey Jude, hey Jude, hey Jude Aw aw!) Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah (Wooh! Nah, nah, nah) Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude (Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude) Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude (Yeah, you know you can make it Jude, Jude you're not gonna break it, yeah!) Sam with New Directions (Blaine): Nah nah nah (Don't make it bad, Jude) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) (Take a sad song and make it better) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) Sam and Kitty with New Directions (Blaine): Hey Jude (Jude, hey Jude, yeah, yeah, yeah!) Sam with New Directions (Blaine): Nah nah nah (Wooh! Jude) Nah nah nah nah, (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah)(Yeah) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) Sam and Kitty with New Directions (Blaine): Hey Jude (Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!) Sam with New Directions (Blaine): Nah nah nah (Hey, yeah) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) (Hey, yeah, yeah) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) Sam and Kitty with New Directions (Blaine): Hey Jude (Now Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) Sam with New Directions (Blaine): Nah nah nah Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) (Whoa! Yeah, yeah, yeah) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) Blaine and Sam with New Directions: Hey Jude Trivia *Dianna Agron launched a video of herself singing this cover on You Me & Charlie. *The song's original run time was about 7 minutes long but Glee cut it down to just under 5 minutes. Errors *Before the end of the performance, we can see Marley stopped clapping and bringed her arms down. In the next shot, She is happily clapping again. Gallery tumblr_mu4zqpLHSb1s4phhdo1_250.gif tumblr_mu4zqpLHSb1s4phhdo2_250.gif tumblr_mu4zqpLHSb1s4phhdo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mu4zqpLHSb1s4phhdo4_r3_250.gif tumblr_mu4zqpLHSb1s4phhdo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mu4zqpLHSb1s4phhdo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mu4zqpLHSb1s4phhdo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mu4zqpLHSb1s4phhdo8_r2_250.gif tumblr_mu4zqpLHSb1s4phhdo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mu4zqpLHSb1s4phhdo10_r1_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Glee Sings the Beatles